


you say you want a good time (well, here I am, baby)

by MelikaElena



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Delinquent Antics, Delinquent Bonding, F/M, Karaoke AU, M/M, Modern AU, This is just crack you guys, this got so out of hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 14:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10249274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelikaElena/pseuds/MelikaElena
Summary: Nothing's ever simple with their group of friends, especially and including, Karaoke Night.In which Octavia Meddles, Bellamy and Clarke Make Sure They Don't Get Kicked Out of (Another) Karaoke Bar, Jasper Gets Wasted, and someone gets a Lap Dance.





	

Nothing is ever easy with their group of friends.

 

“It’s karaoke, Clarke,” Raven says wearily. “It’s not a big deal.” 

 

Clarke Organized-Fun-is-The-Best-Kind-of-Fun Griffin scowls at her. “After we got kicked out of that last karaoke bar?” 

 

“It was Murphy’s fault!” Jasper protests. “That’s why he’s not invited to Karaoke Night anymore.” 

 

“Either way,” Clarke says sternly. “If we’re going to continue Karaoke Night, we need to lay down some ground rules. And we’re getting our own room this time, so everyone needs to Venmo me $14.61 each.” 

 

“That much?” Monty cries. 

 

“It includes tax  _ and  _ two drinks,” Bellamy President-Vice-President-and-Secretary-of-the-Clarke-Griffin-Fan-Club Blake says, arms crossed, glaring at them like a forbidding mother. “It’s a good deal.” 

 

“Well, in that case,” Miller drawls, with a conspiratorial roll of his eyes at Monty, who grins back, but they all take out their phones immediately to Venmo Clarke. 

 

“Since we have the room to ourselves, we should make it a little more interesting,” Octavia grins. 

 

“Oh, no,” Wells groans, exchanging a look with Lincoln, who just shrugs. “Please, no.” 

 

“Where’s your sense of adventure, Jaha?” Raven teases, but she leans into him. “Blake the Younger might be onto something.” 

 

“Oh, god,” Clarke rubs her temples. “We’re going to be kicked out of this bar, too, aren’t we?” 

 

“Yup,” Bellamy confirms, already resigned to it. “It’s inevitable.” He sighs. “What are you thinking, Octavia?” 

 

Octavia grins. “Truth or Dare. Except, no truths. Just dares.  _ Karaoke dares. _ ” 

 

Bellamy runs his hand over his face. “It’s like she’s twelve years old again,” he mutters. “ _ Really _ , O?” 

 

“No property damage,” Clarke is already saying. “Antics are to be kept  _ inside  _ the room. Bellamy and I get Dare veto power.” 

 

“Ugh, you guys are the worst,” Octavia says. “Who allowed you to to become friends?” 

 

“Considering you were part of the coalition to get them to stop fighting each other,” Raven says dryly. “You.” 

 

“Congratulations,” Jasper crows, “you played yourself.” 

 

“We  _ all  _ played ourselves,” Raven says, with a fond smile at Bellamy and Clarke to soften the sting. “Okay, fine, fine. You guys get veto power.” 

 

“Here’s what’s gonna happen,” Octavia says, rubbing her hands together. “It’s going to be like Secret Santa Dares, where we’ll just put a bunch of random ones in a hat, and you pull it out, and you have to complete it by the end of the night.” She turns to Bellamy and Clarke. “You can have veto power right now.” 

 

“Is it a secret, though?” Monty squints, confused. 

 

“If you want it to be,” Octavia says. “But you have to do it. Honor system.” 

 

“Fine,” Bellamy says. “Okay, any questions, anyone?” 

 

Miller raises his hand. “So are we allowed to have fun at this thing?” 

 

Bellamy flips him off. 

 

* * *

 

Honestly, Miller thought Octavia would forget all about the Karaoke Dares thing-- she’s notoriously flaky like that-- but lo and behold, she shows up with an actual  _ top hat  _ of all things, with scraps of paper inside. 

 

No one reads their Dares out loud, but judging by everyone’s reactions-- Raven and Lincoln scrunch their faces up in unease; Monty and Wells groan; Clarke’s eyebrows go so high they nearly disappear into her hairline, while Jasper shakes his head and mutters, “I’m gonna get  _ so  _ fucked up tonight”; and Bellamy looks like he’s about to have a heart attack-- Miller’s not optimistic about what his Dare will be.

 

He unfolds his paper.

 

“Fuck,” he breathes.

 

_ Give someone a lap dance to a song of your choice.  _

 

“That bad, huh?” 

 

Miller shuts the paper quickly, crumpling it in his fist. He blinks up at Monty, who has a sympathetic grimace on his face. 

 

“Yeah,” he swallows. “It’s, uh. Bad.” 

 

Monty smiles. “Uh-huh,” he says. “Well, it looks like no one is getting out of the embarrassment tonight.” 

 

“I can’t believe,” Miller says, “that Clarke and Bellamy  _ approved  _ these.” 

 

“I doubt they actually did,” Monty laughs. “You know them-- all talk. And I’m sure they were hoping Octavia wouldn’t follow through, so they weren’t going to mention it first.” 

 

“Bet they regret that now,” he says. He’s eyeing Bellamy carefully; the poor guy looks stressed. 

 

“Probably,” Monty shrugs. “Oh, well, it could be fun, right?” 

 

In actuality, Miller knows he could give most people in that room a lap dance no problem-- Bellamy would laugh, Clarke would be delighted, Raven would roll her eyes, and Jasper would just egg him on-- but there’s only one person he  _ wants  _ to give one to, if he’s being honest with himself.

 

“I sure hope so,” he says. Jasper wasn’t wrong; he’s going to get fucked up tonight. They probably all are. 

 

* * *

 

They rent the room for three hours, with the option of extending, and since they have the whole night to complete their Dares, the evening starts out light-hearted and fine, with people requesting the usual gaggle of 90s hits and Beyonce songs (Clarke came up with an entire System of turn sharing and song requesting, of course.) People are getting alcohol into their system rapidly, however, especially Jasper, eyeing his shots almost in distaste. 

 

It’s an hour in, however, that shit starts to Get Real when Clarke reads, “Okay, it’s Raven’s turn with--  _ Single Ladies?”  _

 

Raven goes up, rolling her eyes. “Here it is,” she says flatly, as the opening music plays. “I’m fulfilling my Dare.” She then proceeds, flawlessly, to sing and dance to Beyonce’s  _ Single Ladies _ , everyone’s jaws dropping lower and lower with each verse. 

 

“What  _ can’t  _ she do?” Jasper says, downing another shot, as everyone gets to their feet, cheering for her. Raven, now smirking, returns to her seat triumphant. 

 

“That was a pretty good Dare,” Clarke admits to Octavia. 

 

“She got one of the easier ones,” Octavia cackles. 

 

“Jesus, who has it worse?” Monty wonders. 

 

“Me,” Lincoln sighs, as Ginuwine’s  _ Pony  _ starts to play. 

 

Octavia squeals. “Lincoln, did you get…?” 

 

“The strip tease Dare?” Lincoln says, scowling as he sheds his coat. “Thanks, sweetheart.” 

 

“Oh. My. God,” Bellamy says. “Thank god I didn’t get that one.” 

 

Miller doesn’t say a word. 

 

“God bless, Octavia,” Raven sighs, leaning back as she sips on her drink. 

 

Lincoln doesn’t take his pants off, to everyone’s disappointment, but he does unbuckle them, and Monty wonders if he’s accidentally wandered into a Bachelorette party, judging by the girls’ whoops and hollers. Clarke is into it so much she knocks back a tequila shot, to everyone’s alarm, but Octavia just grins at her. “You got the, ‘take a shot every time someone sings a song about sex’ Dare, didn’t you?”

 

Clarke grimaces. “Yep,” she says. “Didn’t want to make it common knowledge, because, well.” 

 

“Thank god I’m not the only one getting fucked up tonight,” Jasper says with a sigh of relief. “My Dare was a shot for every Beyonce song.” 

 

“That’s pretty ingenious,” Raven remarks, “giving two Dares about drinking for sexy and Beyone songs, and then giving two  _ more  _ Dares about people having to sing sexy and Beyonce songs.” 

 

Octavia flips her hair, pleased. “I’m crafty like that,” she says proudly. 

 

As they head into hour two, Wells stuns everyone with his Dare-- singing  _ I’m Too Sexy  _ with accompanying dance moves, fully committing despite his clear discomfort. It pays off, ultimately-- Raven declares it was one of the hottest things she’s ever seen, and spends the rest of the evening whispering in his ear. Monty’s Dare isn’t too bad; he has to sing a song he’s ashamed to know all the words to, and he picks Justin Bieber’s  _ Baby.  _ It’s a fucking awful song, and he even knows the Ludacris rap by heart. 

 

“And he has the shaggy Bieber hair!” Clarke says. “You should’ve worn a purple hoodie, Monty!”

 

Monty makes a face at the image, but he’s laughing by the end, too, as he’s jokingly belting his heart out to Jasper, who’s out of his mind shit-faced and doubled-over laughing. 

 

Octavia has to sing a song from the first person she saw in concert, which was Hilary Duff, so she sings  _ Hey Now, This is What Dreams Are Made Of,  _ grimacing and laughing in equal measures. 

 

“You  _ would  _ get the easiest Dare,” Bellamy glares as he gets up. 

 

“I think I know what Dare you have, Bell,” Octavia declares, “and I think you should sing it to Clarke.” 

 

Bellamy looks like he wishes a hole would open up and swallow him whole, but everyone’s drunk and laughing and egging him on, even if none of them have any idea what he’s supposed to do.

 

“I won’t mind,” Clarke says, giving Bellamy a comforting smile. “How bad can it be?” 

 

Bellamy gives her a betrayed look. “You might regret this,” he says, but then the music starts, and after a beat, the entire room starts to howl in laughter: it’s Boyz II Men’s  _ I’ll Make Love to You. _

 

Clarke’s entire face is red, and if the room weren’t so dark, it would be easy to see that Bellamy’s face is flushed as well. But, like everyone else, he gamely throws himself into it (the alcohol helps, here), and by the chorus he’s earnestly serenading Clarke, who keeps covering her face and giggling. 

 

He takes a bow when the song ends, to everyone’s cheers and wolf-whistles, and is bold enough to sling his arm around Clarke as he sits down, who gives him a kiss on the cheek for his efforts. 

 

Monty leans over to Octavia. “Were these Dares just a way for you to play matchmaker?” He asks lowly. 

 

Octavia winks at him. “I can neither confirm nor deny,” she says. 

 

They’re nearly at the three-hour mark, and Octavia calls out to Miller, grin on her face, “Hey, Miller! Time for your Dare yet?” 

 

Miller gets up from his seat, glaring at her the entire way. “I hate you.” 

 

“You love me!” Octavia just laughs, snuggling closer to Lincoln. She gives Miller a Look, and then sweeps her eyes across the room, making sure Miller follows, and Monty’s not quite sure what she’s getting at: Jasper is passed out, sprawled out on one of the couches; Raven and Wells are still whispering to each other, and Bellamy and Clarke about five seconds away from making out. Monty claimed one of the corners for himself a while ago, his favorite spot in any room; it allows him to see everyone and everything, and there’s nothing he loves more than seeing his friends have fun. 

 

“Fine,” Miller grits out, hands clenched. “I see what you mean.” 

 

“I’ll even help you choose the song,” Octavia says magnanimously, and Lincoln groans. 

 

“Let him pick his song, Octavia,” he says. “I think you’ve meddled enough for one night.” 

 

Octavia pouts, but lets Miller select his song. 

 

“What’s your Dare, Miller?” Wells calls out, finally paying attention to someone other than Raven. 

 

“You’ll see,” Miller says, and he steals one of Jasper’s discarded shots off the table and takes it. 

 

Bruno Mars’  _ That’s What I Like  _ starts to play. 

 

Miller takes off his jacket, and he has everyone’s attention now. 

 

“Another strip tease?” Clarke wonders. 

 

“Nope,” Miller says shortly, tossing the coat over Jasper. He starts to stalk toward Monty, who sits up in alarm. Miller comes up to him and stops, hesitating. Then, making up his mind, he slides in next to him and slings his leg over Monty, straddling him. Then he says, “Lap dance.” 

 

Monty’s jaw drops as Miller sits up, bracing his hands on the walls right by Monty’s head, boxing him in. Then he raises himself slightly above Monty’s lap, hovering, and begins to move his hips, a teasing grind. 

 

“Holy  _ fuck _ !” Raven calls out, and Octavia starts to whoop in appreciation. 

 

Monty can’t move, can’t speak, can’t  _ think _ , not when he has Nathan Miller, dark-eyed and long-lashed and so fucking  _ hot  _ despite the fact that he’s clearly a little uncomfortable as he thrusts and grinds on Monty’s lap. 

 

As Bruno croons about what he likes, Monty has the strongest urge to reach up and lick his way up his neck and along his jawline. Instead, he swallows, licking his lips, trying not to be too obvious in how much he really,  _ really  _ wants Miller right now. 

 

Of course, if Miller keeps gyrating on his lap like this, he might begin to  _ feel  _ it soon, the thought of which Monty keeps telling himself in ever-increasing alarm. 

 

At least, until Miller says lowly in his ear, “You can touch me if you want.” 

 

Holy  _ fuck,  _ indeed. 

 

Monty slowly complies, his hands coming up to bracket Miller’s hips, fingers curling into the loopholes of his jeans.

 

He has no idea if anyone else is watching, or what their reactions are, and judging by how, by the bridge of the song, Miller’s movements turn from teasing to full-on contact, it’s clear that Miller doesn’t care, either. 

 

They’re both aroused, and Monty wonders if they can just fucking  _ leave  _ after this so he can go get laid: he’s sure that Raven, Clarke, Bellamy, and Wells are wondering the same damn thing. 

 

The song ends, Miller pausing, looking down at Monty intently, his head tilted in a question. Monty’s hands tighten on Miller’s hips in response.

 

Miller lips quirk up, and he climbs off Monty’s lap, looking behind him. To both of their surprises, the room’s cleared out-- even Jasper is gone. Monty checks his phone: 

 

**Octavia**

_ Thought we’d give you some privacy ;) _

_ Our time’s almost up, though, so don’t take too long!  _

_ See you in the lobby _

 

Miller gathers both their coats, and they adjust their pants, giving each other self-deprecating grins as they do. 

 

When they get to the lobby, only Octavia, Lincoln, and Jasper are there. Lincoln has Jasper drinking water, but he still looks a little out of it. Octavia’s grinning. 

 

“We didn’t want you to think we ditched you guys,” she declares. “And to let you know we’ll look out for Jasper.”

 

“It’s the least Octavia can do,” Lincoln says, “considering her antics.” 

 

“Hey!” Octavia protests. “It worked, didn’t it? Everyone is gonna hook up with who they’ve been too chicken-shit to admit they have feelings for.” 

 

Lincoln sighs, and gives them a wave as he propels Jasper into the waiting taxi. 

 

“Have fun, you two!” Octavia calls merrily, and then it’s just Miller and Monty, staring at each other. 

 

A lap dance due to inebriation and a Dare is one thing, but Monty doesn’t want Miller to think that anything  _ needs  _ to happen because of it. 

 

“Uh, so…” he trails off, his hand rubbing across the back of his neck awkwardly.

 

“No pressure,” Miller says, expression blank. “We can just go home.” 

 

“Oh.” Monty says. He looks away. “If that’s what you want…” 

 

Miller’s quiet for a moment. “Not really,” he says. 

 

Monty looks back at him, blinking. “It’s not?” He asks in surprise. 

 

“You heard Octavia,” is all Miller says. 

 

Monty frowns, thinking back to what Octavia just said. “Oh!” He says. “Do you mean…hooking up with someone I’ve been too chicken-shit to admit you have feelings for?” 

 

Miller looks like he’d rather have his teeth pulled than participate in this conversation, but he says, honestly, “Yes.” He declares it defiantly, bracing himself for Monty’s reaction. 

 

Monty grins. “Great,” he says. “Same.” 

 

Miller starts to smile back, but Monty’s already on his phone. “I’m getting us a car,” he says, glancing up at Miller. “Jasper’s crashing at Octavia and Lincoln’s, so my place is free.” 

 

“Thank god,” Miller says, stepping closer. “I think Bellamy took Clarke back to ours.” 

 

“Makes sense,” Monty says. “So that Raven could have their apartment free for Wells.” 

 

Miller makes a face as he pulls Monty closer. “Let’s not think about our friends’ sex lives any more, okay?” 

 

“Just our own,” Monty promises, giving in and nuzzling the hollow of Miller’s neck, licking his way up to his jaw. “Got it.” 

 

Miller groans, cupping Monty’s cheeks and hauling him up for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Me: Q U E S T I ON: has anyone ever written a fic where miller gets drunk and gives monty a lap dance? it is Very Important to me that this fic is in existence
> 
> Jenn: OMG NO I HAVENT READ ANYTHING LIKE THAT WRITE IT 
> 
> Me: okay great
> 
>  
> 
> Also, I never thought I would find myself looking for Magic Mike videos on the internet so I could properly write a lap dance scene. What is life, really. What. Is. Life.


End file.
